One Time at a Shrink's Office
by Heartsoup
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a session with Hari Sin, only to have everything turn in a smut direction...


Disclaimer: **Naruto ownage – not me, sir. God, stop reminding me 'cause it'll turn me to tears... just go... go... go! -slams door-**

A/N:** Hmm, what can I say... except... -pulls open curtains- I'm back babies! -audience whistles and claps- **

**Naruto: -claps-**

**HeartX: -takes a bow- Thankies! Thankies! C'mon Sasuke, get in the hype! It's a brilliant moment that you should be included to share. -smiles-**

**Sasuke: ... there's nothing to celebrate.**

**HeartX: C'mon Sasuke, yes it is. Because in this story, you... -whispers to Sasuke the plot-**

**Sasuke: ... I just have one thing to say: Finally!**

**Naruto: Hm? I miss something here? Tell me!**

**HeartX: Just wait Naruto, you'll see. -winks- Oh! And before we start, I just have a few reminders to say: this story is staring my O****O****C. You should know her name. It's 'Hari Sin'. But don't be completely annoyed! There is also some SasuNaru lovin' too. -audience 'whoos'- But not the entire lemon... -sweat drop- Anyways, yeah, I was in a bad mood in the morning when I was in school so I thought, 'I should write something awesome right now...' so I did!**

**Naruto: Well let's read it! Let's go!**

**HeartX: Ok, here we go! ... and... Start!

* * *

**

One time in a Shrink's Office...

"... I just don't feel like myself today, I mean I'm tiredand frustrated... " Hari steadily explains to the two boys while lying on a psychiatric bed/chair... thing.

Settling in a Shrinks office, Naruto started to feel a bit concerned about Hari Sin's well being. So he started this session to keep her aware of her emotions. Which automatically meant, Sasuke had to tag alone also.

"Are you having trouble with some friends? Family?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke lied back on his chair, giving out a sigh and wondering when this session would be over so him and Naruto could spend their Saturday together as always.

"Well, some of my friends are kind of starting to bother me, others are just confusing me... "

"I see, I see... " Naruto wrote down some scribbles on his clipboard and leaned over for Sasuke to see, making him feel involved. But Sasuke just looked up at the blonde with a bored expression written all over his face before grabbing Naruto's pen and writing a message on the clipboard:

**LET'S DO SOMETHING FUN.**

"Not now." Whispered Naruto, as he knew exactly what Mr. Uchiha over here was talking about.

"If you haven't noticed, there's someone else in this room, plus she's my friend!" Sasuke remained a bit stoic, but a slight frown showed up.

"I don't care what she thinks, dobe." Naruto just looked away from his sexual frustrated boyfriend, hoping to brush him off for the moment.

"So Hari, have you been getting enough sleep?" Hari didn't respond, giving Sasuke the opportunity to take out his frustration.

He reached over the armrests of both chairs to give a peck at Naruto's neck. Sasuke backed away a little bit, close enough to still have Naruto feel his breath on his skin, then repeated his action. Naruto, who was blushing extremely, tried to make his limbs move and try to stop his boyfriend, he really did! But there was something about the passion in this frustration that made Naruto's body heat up like fireworks. Not that he would encourage such nonsense to happen in front of long time friend Hari Sin, but Naruto was in such sweet bliss. So much, that the blonde didn't notice when Sasuke lifted him up and onto his bleach, white shorts comfortably.

"Wait Sasu- aah!" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's sudden hands which wandered under the waistline of orange pants, and partially under green boxers.

While pale hands kept moving, groping from front to back and vise versa, Sasuke had his mouth attack the blonde's sensitive neck once more. Naruto was still a bit concerned about Hari being in the room, so he covered his mouth to try and suppress his gasps and moans.

"Dobe, don't you dare try to conceal your wonderful noises. I want to hear them so that I can be reminded that you're mine and only mine..." With that said, Sasuke attacked his blonde until it was a loss battle, with a complying uke as the prize.

'_Ugh, what happened?_

_Where am I?_

_Oh, that's right. I'm in a shink office with Naruto and-' _

"Sasuke!"

_'Whoa, what was that? It sounded almost like-'_

"Na... Naruto!"

_'What the hell?!_

_Oh god, don't tell me they... !'_

Hari Sin slowly lifts her eyes open as she finally wakes up from a pleasant dream, until it was rudely crashed into pieces.

She cautiously looks over the shrink bed/chair object, mentally hitting herself in the head from being stupid.

'_Ugh, I knew those two couldn't be in the same room without making a sticky mess on __**something**_And she was right!

Naruto sat upon a perky Sasuke's lap, cuddling with each other while using his orange jacket to cover up their lower bodies. I guess they don't mind that Hari is still present. At least, not anymore.

She gave a stretch and a yawn to notify the two boys that she was awake. Sleepily, she blurted a:

"Look at the two cute lovers who think they could fuck while I'm happily asleep in the same room... how _adorable._" Hari smiled a bit.

"Hari! I-I swear, it was Sasuke's f-fault!" The Uchiha pulled Naruto even closer, as if saying, "But you never tried to stop me dobe..."

"It's ok guys." Hari moved behind the chair to give them as much of a hug without getting caught in their _mess. _

"We're just one big happy family... smile!" Suddenly Hari pulled out her black digital camera and snapped a few pictures. She giggled slightly.

"Thanks guys!" Sasuke tried to calm Naruto down, as his face turned 9 shades of red.

Looking through the new digital pictures, she started muttering to herself,

"Ah yes, one big happy family... Wendy, Malika! I've got something to show you!" Hari Sin ran out the door with a big bang as the door slammed hard.

Sasuke just sat there, as stoic as ever, with a puddle of passed out Naruto in his arms, currently fanning him.

* * *

A/N: **... aaaaaaaaaaaand... clear! That's a wrap! Whoo! I'm beat.**

**Sasuke: Who's Wendy and Malika? **

**HeartX: Oh, those are my two friends who are with me during boring times, -cough- Geometry.**

**Naruto: -blushes- You just had to take pictures, didn't you?**

**HeartX: Well, usually no. But hey, I needed a twist on the smut, you know... -grins wide-**

**Sasuke: I don't care about that... all I know is, I'm happy now. -face still completely drained from emotion-**

**HeartX: Oh really now?**

**Naruto: -jumps on Sasuke's back-**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I'm happy...**

**HeartX: Alrighty then, well that's all she wrote for no- Hey, Sasuke? Where are you taking Naruto? Hey wait! No, not in my room you're not! Wait! Ugh! Fine! Just wait a few more seconds! -takes out popcorn and camera- I gotta' go, as you can see. Bye FEBs!! -runs away to take more smexy shots-**


End file.
